


Call Sign: Bumrush

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Multiplayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: The origin of squad Bumrush's call sign; i.e. this whole squad are a bunch of giddy kids.





	Call Sign: Bumrush

"I need a call sign to send up to Command," Connor said. "Something to identify your team by."

"What about 'The Killers'?" Sraxxa said.

O'Three snorted. "Bit on the nose."

"Gets the point across."

Connor ran a hand down the side of his face. "Yes, well, you're also the _third team_ in this quadrant to suggest it. Try again."

"The Thresher Maws—no, Black Banshees!"

"Hammer Squad?"

"The Titans!"

"Bumrush," Sunny piped up. "Because—"

"Vanguards?" Connor asked.

" _Bum,"_ Sunny and Karvak said gleefully.

"Aaand I'm done here," Connor sighed, making a note on his omni-tool as Sunny and Karvak high-fived.

**Author's Note:**

> (but like, also vanguards)
> 
> (only 3/6 are vanguards but pretty much only Taipol _doesn't_ rush headlong into things)


End file.
